


hello, i seem to like purple

by kurodejuner



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Oneshot, bucking up, joshler - Freeform, look I'm a piece of trash, pastel tyler, rly lame attempts at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/kurodejuner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>real cliche high school au ft. pastel tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, i seem to like purple

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote something for the first time in two months
> 
> 18/9 Update: it's been reformatted into one chapter. RIP authors notes
> 
> Homophobic language and swearing. the only sexual content is in my notes
> 
> euughhh I'm sorry to all comments that got deleted apologies I love you all
> 
> Edit: Russian translation now available @ https://ficbook.net/readfic/4744937 by the awesome Морри. and twentyonejoshler! <3 <3

Josh heads towards his locker, spinning his lock with practiced ease. He is just about to open his locker and grab his books when something heavy and soft falls on top of him.

 

“What the fuck?” he feels himself saying.

 

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” a small voice on top of him says.

The person struggles to get off, and Josh suddenly loses the warmth on top of him. A dark haired boy with big, puppy brown eyes stares at him. Josh feels a twinge of something in his chest, but dismisses it.

“Who are you and why the fuck were you in my locker?

‘Um, I kinda got shoved inside by some assholes. I’ve been waiting for someone to open this locker for ages. My name’s Tyler. I’m new. “

Josh could kinda see why the kid was targeted. He had pastel purple nails and lipstick. Not the greatest way to blend in, but hey. Purple is a good look on him.

“Oh. Thanks. The other guys kinda had different opinions, I guess.”

Raising his head, Josh gets a good look at Tyler. Fluffy-looking hair, honey-brown eyes and soft lips with purple lipstick. Josh is not looking at his lips. Definitely not. They literally met two minutes ago. Society must have some kind of rule against that.

“Hello?”

Crap. Josh is staring.

“You never told me your name.”

“J-Josh. Yes. Joshua Dun. Josh? Yes, my name is Josh Dun. Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, Jish! See you around. I gotta run!” Tyler bolts down the hall, leaving Josh in a flustered mess.

“Jish?”  
Josh rolls the nickname around his tongue. Hmm, not bad. He could get used to that getting moaned out of those pretty lips.  
NO. JOSH. NO. BAD THOUGHTS.

“Yo, Josh? You ok?” a bubbly voice pipes up from the hallway.

Josh is suddenly conscious of the fact that he is still sprawled out like a dead fish in the middle of the hallway. The voice skips up to him.

“Hey. Joshua.”

A boy with a big-ass forehead leans over Josh, and hoists him up.

“Jesus Christ J-Dog, you look like a fucking tomato. Did something happen?”

“Jesus Christ Bden, you look like a fucking forehead. And nothing happened.”

Grabbing his books, Josh sassily heads back to class, leaving a mildly offended Brendon behind him.

 

 

 

======

Josh wants to sleep. Nice purple lips dot his vision as he focuses in and out at what the professor is yelling about. Deep inside, he knows finals week is approaching, and he’ll probably die from Red Bull overdose once he stops procrastinating.

“Jish?” a timid voice whispers from behind him.

“Oh hey Thomas, oh wait sorry, T-Tyler! Hey Tyler.” Josh says groggily, cursing his sleepiness.

“Oh hey Jacob, oh wait sorry, Josh! Hey Josh.” Tyler mimics, putting his books on the desk next to Josh. Josh considers flipping him off but a loud clap from the professor interrupts his thoughts.

“So, class, since finals are almost here, it is important that you use all the time you have to study. Tutoring and study periods are also an option. Study as in reading from a book and writing notes, not study as in eating and watching TV with an open book nearby. Brendon, please hand out the practice tests from last lesson.”

Brendon walks around the classroom, handing out everyone’s papers. When he gets to Josh, he hands the test back with a smirk.  
“Good going, man.”

Josh glances and sees a big fat F and ‘SEE ME’ scribbled on his test in red marker. Crap.

The professor announces a period of silent self-study. Mentally cursing, he slumps into his chair. Maybe he does have it bad. But hey, procrastination! Opening up another window, he starts up a game, and plans to waste the lesson away.

 

========

 

The bell has rung, and Josh is standing in the classroom getting yelled at by the professor. He is going on about grades and finals, but in all honesty, Josh really couldn’t give a shit. Then, the professor mentions tutoring, and Josh snaps back to reality  
Tutoring.

“Look, Joshua, you are failing your classes terribly. I’ve already looked into possible tutors for you. I expect you to start your classes with your tutor on Wednesday and Friday lunchtimes. You can go now.”

Josh stumbles out of the classroom. Great. Giving up lunchtimes to get tutored? As if school couldn’t suck any more. Josh grumbles, grabs his bag, and heads home.

 

======

 

Josh is lying on his back, on his bed, when he receives a text.

 

Breadbin ;) : DUDE THERE’S THIS CUTE GUY

JIshwa: what

Breadbin ;) : HE’S LOOKING AT ME HE WORKS AT THE COFFEE SHOP SOS SOS

J!ishwa: why did you txt me

Breadbin ;) : NEEDED TO LOOK BUSY BUT GOD DAMN HIS EYES

Breadbin ;) : LIKE THEY’RE DEPTHS OF HONEY FLOATING IN A FOREST OF LOVE AND SHIT

J!shwa: please go infuse someone else with your lovely descriptions

Breadbin ;) : NO I NEED BACKUP COME HERE RIGHT NOW IT’S THE COFFEE SHOP OUTSIDE THE GYM

J!shwa: ugh fine but only for the weed

Josh throws on a jumper, and drives to the coffee shop. God, the things he does for his friends. The door opens with a jingle, and Josh immediately gets pounced on by Brendon. His pupils are blown wide, and overall he looks like a kicked puppy.

“Jesus Christ Brendon, sit down.”

Brendon gestures to a tall, brown-haired boy behind the counter. Brendon is blushing. Since when did Brendon have any other relationships except with weed? Josh walks up to the counter, wanting to be straightforward.

“Hey.” Brown-eyes looks up. Josh stares at his eyes; they really are honey coloured.

“Hello! What would you like to drink?”

“Are you single?”

“W-what?”

“You know the guy over there?” Josh gestures to Brendon, who hides behind the table.

“Um, no?”

“Do you like him?”

“I-I don’t know who he is!”

“Well, he’s into you.”  
Brown-hair dude blushes deeply, and Josh takes it as his cue to leave. Brendon flips him off as he exits the cafe.

Breadbin ;) : i fuckign hate you

 

=====

 

 

 

 

The next day is Wednesday, and Josh has his first class with his new mysterious tutor. Here’s to hoping they’re a hot chick, and not some weird ass nerd.

When he walks into the library, he notices a flash of pastel purple.

“Tyler? What are you doing here?”

“Jish! Hey. I’m uh, meant to be tutoring someone.”

Oh. Josh got lucky.

“Yeah…that’s me.”

 

Josh sits down next to Tyler, and rummages around his bag for his books. Suddenly, his chair is tipping, and he’s falling on top of Tyler.

The chair hits the ground with a thump, and Josh is lying in quite a compromising position on top of Tyler. HIs hands and legs are splayed out on the sides, and Tyler is just lying below him, pupils blown wide in surprise.

Suddenly, Josh gets the urge to just kiss Tyler until his lips are red and swollen; to leave marks on his pale neck.  
Josh is dead, you guys. He looks down and curses his hormones to hell. He really does not need Tyler finding out about his absolute homosapieness. Blushing furiously, Josh slips off onto the ground.

“Oh my fucking god I’m so sorry are you okay I-”

“Yeah, I’m okay. We seem to have a penchant for falling on top of each other. Guess we could call it even now.”

Tyler is also blushing. What.

Josh struggles back into his seat, trying to cover his crotch. Luckily, Tyler doesn’t notice.

“So. Maths…”  
======

 

Josh takes a cold shower.

 

======

 

Tyler heads home, memories of the afternoon tutoring session still swirling in his mind, the way Josh bites his lip when he’s thinking, the quick swipe of his tongue over his lips, and the fall, oh god. Tyler almost bucked up.

 

That would probably be hella awkward.

 

They seem to have a thing for falling on top of each other, but to be honest Tyler really does have a thing for Josh. He was like, the knight in shining armor that let him out of the locker.

Well, Tyler doesn’t actually know if Josh is gay yet.

 

But a guy can dream, right?

Tyler cries in his mind and applies a little bit more purple lipstick.

 

=======

 

Tyler is almost home when a pair of hands grabs him and pulls him to the ground. The cold concrete meets his back with a dull throb.

 

“You think we haven’t seen the way you look at him? You think you’re safe with that disgusting purple lipstick? You deserve to die.” a growly voice says.

 

Tyler recognizes it from the locker incident last time, and squeezes his eyes shut. Please let this be over quick.

 

“You faggot.”

 

A sharp pain digs into his ribs.

 

“Scum.”

 

His face throbs with the pain of impact.

 

“Die.”

 

The last thing Tyler hears before he blacks out.

 

 

 

===========

 

 

 

 

It’s cold, it’s raining, and it hurts like hell.

 

Tyler is still on the pavement. Groaning, he stands up. His makeup is everywhere over his face, and it’s very gross.

 

There is blood on the pavement. It’s his blood.

 

Limping, he hoists his bag back up and limps back to his house. When his mother opens the door, he is swept into a warm embrace.

 

“Oh honey, not again.” she mumbles against his ear.

 

The reason that Tyler moved schools was because of this particular problem. He didn’t want to leave again, to go through the new student process again, and he especially didn’t want to leave Josh, after only knowing him for a week or so.

 

Blood is still dripping from his nose to his shirt. His mom hands him a pack of frozen peas to stop the bleeding.

 

Tyler heads upstairs, and looks at himself in the mirror. A split lip, a bloody nose and what looks suspiciously like a black eye ready to form. Wincing, he cleans himself up and then curls up in his bed, crying himself to sleep.

 

=======

 

The next day, Josh sees Tyler come in with a pair of white, round sunglasses.

He’s not wearing his usual purple lipstick.

 

“Hey, Tyler. What’s up? Are you ok?” Josh asks.

 

“G-Get away from me please.” Tyler pushes Josh roughly to the side.

 

“What the fuck? Tyler-”

 

“We shouldn’t be talking anymore. And- and, I don’t have anymore time to tutor you. I’m really sorry.”

 

“Tyler, I don’t understand-” Josh manages to force out through shock before Tyler walks away.

 

 

 

 

=======

 

 

 

Class is relatively quiet. Tyler doesn’t respond in any way to Josh, no matter how much he pesters, pokes or prods.

 

Sighing, Josh turns back to his seat, defeated. He nudges Tyler once more, just for good measure.

 

Josh prods Tyler harder than he intends to, and Tyler flinches, and his glasses slide off towards the ground, landing with a thunk.  
Josh catches a brief glimpse of a glassy eye full of fear, surrounded by a ring of flushed purple before a chair scrapes on the ground, and Tyler is running, out of the classroom.

 

Before Josh knows what he’s doing, he’s chasing after Tyler, both their sudden exits leaving the classroom in a kind of stunned silence.

 

Josh is panting as he chases Tyler, sprinting down hallways and twisting around corners, but the only thing he can think of is Tyler.

 

 

Cute, awkward Tyler.

 

Tyler, who’s currently crying, as he runs away, with a blooming flower over his left eye.

 

Suddenly, Tyler rounds the corner and disappears out of sight. Josh stops in his tracks, staring at the empty corridor in front of him. Nothing else is in the hall except for a cupboard, so Josh looks around him, and flings open the doors.

 

 

Tyler is inside, curled up and shivering, and he looks up to Josh with pupils the size of the moon. Wet streaks shine on his face, and Josh feels like he’s been hit by a truck.

 

 

Instantly, Josh is inside the dark cupboard, shutting the door, arms wrapped around the small body next to him, whispering and comforting. Tyler leans into his chest, whimpering, and they stay like that, for the duration of the next period.

 

 

====

 

 

Josh is shocked awake by the ringing of the bell, and he feels something heavy and warm over his chest. He tenses up, but then relaxes after he see’s its Tyler.

 

 

“Tyler, buddy, c’mon. Wake up.”

 

“Mpffph.”

 

 

Tyler shifts a little, and the dim light filtering in from the crack in the cupboard just catches on his face, and in that split second, Josh discovers Tyler to be the most beautiful creature in existence.

 

 

“Tyler, can I kiss you?”

 

 

Tyler’s eyes snap open in an instant.

 

“U-Um.. I guess?”

 

Josh takes that as a yes. He leans in and their lips meet.

===

 

 

Tyler enjoyed that a lot more than he thought he would.

 

The next day, Tyler is back with the purple lipstick, sporting a flower kimono and a purple bruise over his right eye. No shortage of strange looks are shot in his direction, but Tyler doesn’t care. Josh is smiling at him, radiance brimming like the sun, and Tyler can’t focus on anything else right now. Unable to resists, he lands a light peck on Josh’s cheek.

 

 

 

And he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't be allowed to write
> 
> also fuck u twelveflightattendants  
> 13/08 Edit: 100 FRICKIN KUDOS TFA GO SUCK A DICK
> 
> 18/09 edit: under new circumstances TFA go lick a pussy instead  
>  
> 
> thanks to all of u  
> I really appreciate it


End file.
